Iris( True Nature)
Iris Iris the beautiful This article will be a bit different from the previous article.This will show you how Iris truly acts under her little act. The story behind Iris is pretty long so strap in! Iris was born on Planet Vegeta in an unknown age. She was cast out from her planet and family for being too weak. She spent the majority of her childhood on an unknown nameless planet. When Iris had matured she left the planet in search of something she found special. She ran into some time patrollers and saw their time machine. She approached them acting all innocent and asked them what the machine was and its functions. Once she knew what it was and it capability she killed the 3 patrollers and stole their Time Machine. She was teleported back to Conton City, home to the time patrol. The word of 3 patrollers dissapearances brought an un-happy welcome for Iris, since it was clear that she was not one of them. Teran, who had just received the news, questioned Iris of the whereabouts of the patrollers. Iris tried to strike a blow but Teran was to fast and caught it.Teran easily struck her down and suggested she surrender. The story ends with Iris quickly vanishing then reappearing next to Jen. She was to fast and took Jen to an unknown location. Now onto this article. Iris holds a very strange power.She was able to shake off what would’ve been a fatal blow by using a strange red aura. She quickly defeats Jen and forcefully merges with to achieve “Ultimate Beauty”. Iris had stated that when she first saw Jen she wanted her body...in the normal way..yes. She had said that merging together would make her the most beautiful being in the universes. When the time had come to finally merge...Iren was born. Iren looks extremely different from Iris and Jen in their base. In her base form, Iren sports a pink like bra and a pair of short clothing on her waist.She has yellow boots as her shoes and has the saiyan hair of Iris when not fixed.Iren’s power is above all as she says and can easily defeat Sarada in her Rośe form. Teran was not the case. Teran was sure he’d win but he overestimated his chances. Iren fired a blast filled with both love energy and majin energy and nearly killed Teran. Teran went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and actually started to win. After Iren was practically being thrown around by Teran, she had had enough. In her full power form, Iren can be very reckless, much more like Jen instead of Iris. While in her full power form Iren’s body changes. Her body grows in size and her mass grows. Her eyes turn to a dark glowing red and her strenght is multiplied by 50. Teran had already had enough trouble with Iren as it was, now she was even more! Teran knew the only way to stop her was to blast her with something more powerful than anything before. He powered up what was going to be the most powerful energy wave in the history of the universe! Iren thought she could take it but she was mistaken. Iren was easily defeated by the energy wave and defused. Leaving a badly damages Iris unconscious and a tattered Jen very wounded. Iris had been exciled to a distant planet and Jen was treated. Perasyte suggested they kill Iris, Teran rejected his request as he knew that this prison could handle it. In that prison was the very first villain of Dragonball X....Orion. Time had passed and no trouble came by....Until some evil clone of Teran showed up but this time..you have the Red Ribbon to blame for it! Next Dragonball X!